Subject: The Man She Left Behind
by Emily92
Summary: A series of AJ centric emails. Yes, that AJ.


**Author's Notes: **If you take a look at at least half of the stories in my profile, you can tell that I'm an enormous Michael/Holly shipper. And while I am, I wanted to explore another character that Holly was involved with romantically. Occurs somewhere around "Company Picnic," and goes somewhat AU after that.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Subject: The Man She Left Behind<strong>

To:AJ-Turner12

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: Hello

Hey man,

It was really awesome running into you at the college reunion. I still can't believe it's been ten years, can you? I'm starting to feel far too old for my own good…

Anyway, hope all is still going well with you and Holly. Sounds like you guys have got a good thing going on, and I'm happy for you. If you two do decide to build that house, definitely call me up if you'd like an extra pair of hands!

Keep in touch.

Ryan

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: RE: Hello

Ryan!

It was really good seeing you, too. And I can't believe it's been ten years either…feels like yesterday we were freshmen, moving into the dorms. Ahh, weekends consisting of ordering pizza and card games and studying. Those were definitely some good times.

Holly and I are great. And building the house is definitely a go – it's exciting, but I'm somewhat terrified we're going to kill one another due to our lack of experience with this kind of thing. I jest, of course. At least for the most part…

If you're free next weekend, we'd love for you to come down. We could catch up some more, and you could give us some ideas about how to go about building. I'd definitely like your input.

- AJ

* * *

><p>To:AJ-Turner12<p>

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: RE: Hello

Definitely! Give me a time that I should be there!

To: EngineeringMan

* * *

><p>From:AJ-Turner12<p>

Subject: Weekend

Thanks again for coming by this weekend. It was great – your input on the plans was really helpful, and Holly's been raving about the pie that Amy made (Hope she gets ever whatever bug she came down with soon).

Anyway, we should start building soon. Exciting stuff. I'll keep you posted.

- AJ

* * *

><p>To:AJ-Turner12<p>

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: RE: Weekend

Yeah, it was fun. And so exciting that you guys are starting with the building soon! If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

So Amy's feeling better, and it'd be great if everyone could meet. What do you say you and Holly come over for dinner? When are the two of you free?

Ryan

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: Dinner

Thanks again for having us, Ryan! It was a great night. Amy's an amazing cook – and it's nice that she and Holly really hit it off. Talk about fast friends, I think they're already making plans to get together again for lunch or something.

Sorry to hear about your stress at work. If worse comes to worse and they lay you off, I promise ya you can come work on our house as an independent contractor! In all serious though, I do wish you the best and hope that everything works itself out.

- AJ

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From: HollyDolly

Subject: Congrats!

Hi Ryan!

AJ recently told me the good news, and we just got the baby shower invite today – I wanted to write and congratulate you and Amy! That's great that you're going to be parents! AJ and I are really happy for you two. And, I'll be able to attend the shower. Anything in particular that you guys want/need?

Holly

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: Coffee

Hey Ryan,

Been a little while. Hope Amy and the baby are in good health.

If you've got a free afternoon in the near future, I was hoping we could meet up and get coffee? Holly's been distant, and it'd be nice to talk (you know me, I worry to no end).

Talk to you soon.

AJ

* * *

><p>To:AJ-Turner12<p>

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: RE: Coffee

I'm sorry to hear that, man.

I'm free any day next week after 5. Let me know when and where you'd like to meet.

* * *

><p>To:AJ-Turner12<p>

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: Post Coffee Debriefing

Hey man.

So, like I told you today, I'm sorry to hear that you and Holly going through a rough patch. I know it's difficult. But yeah, you had the right idea, you're going to want to talk to her. And I do agree, it's odd that she won't open up about whatever is. Like you said, she's usually more open. But don't give up hope (I sound like a fortune cookie). You guys are close so hopefully you can get through this, and it'll all work itself out.

But the predicament you brought up…you want to talk and figure things out, she doesn't. That is difficult. I would say just let her know that you're there once she's ready to discuss this.

Women. They can be hard to figure out at times (but can't we all?). I'm happy to play therapist and offer what advice I can come up with. Just don't turn this into another Sylvia episode.

Good luck.

Ryan

* * *

><p>To: Melissa-Flax<p>

From: HollyDolly

Subject: Lunch date?

Hey sis,

Remember in college when we used to discuss boy troubles over lunch and console one another? Can we do that sometime this week? There are a few things on my mind, and I just feel…lost.

Love you.

H

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: RE: Post Coffee Debriefing

Thanks Ryan, I appreciated the other evening a lot. You know, you got me through the Sylvia break up. Though unlike last time you offered your support, I think Holly and I are on much better footing than me and Sylvia were. And unlike last time, I am determined to not make a complete ass out of myself.

So Holl and I had dinner the other night, and it went well. Almost like nothing was wrong. Maybe it's a sign…

Hope you and the mom to be have a good week.

- AJ

* * *

><p>To: HollyDolly<p>

From: Melissa-Flax

Subject: RE: Lunch date?

Of course we can! I don't know what you had in mind about where you wanted to meet – why don't you come over here? Maybe spend the weekend? We'd all love to see you again, and it might help you to take some time away from whatever it is that's bothering you.

How worried about you should I be?

- M

* * *

><p>To:AJ-Turner12<p>

From: EngineeringMan

Subject: RE: Post Coffee Debriefing

Glad to hear that you guys had a nice dinner! It's a step in the right direction, I hope.

So Amy has another doctor's appointment coming up. We find out the sex of this thing. Crazy, isn't it? I'm a bit nervous. We've got a few names in mind. Well, Amy does. She likes Callie for a girl, and I can't remember what her boy preference is, though I'd better not let her know that.

Keep me posted, man.

Ryan

* * *

><p>To: HollyDolly<p>

From: Melissa-Flax

Subject: Hello there

I am so, so glad you came! You know, everyone in this house adores you. Me in particular, and Carrie was asking about you coming back not five minutes after you left.

So, that's a confusing predicament to be in, my dear. And it's cliché (and probably difficult), but follow your heart. You can't be stuck in a relationship you aren't truly happy in.

But what I think is most significant is that you are choosing between two good options. One may perhaps be more of a match for you, but neither one is terrible. Keep that in mind.

I love you,

M

* * *

><p>To: HollyDolly<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: Don't shut me out

Holly, answer your phone. You can't tell me you're thinking about giving up on us (and the house, and our future, and everything we've worked toward together) and then leave without any further communication other than a text that says "I'm fine, just can't talk to you right now." It isn't fair. Or maybe it is. I don't know. I feel like I don't know much about anything anymore. Our relationship was so much to me. It was like a guiding point. And if it's over…

For what it's worth, I love you.

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: No Subject

She broke up with me last week. She's already moved out. She's going back to Scranton for that clown. I don't get it. In what way is he better than me? He makes a fool of himself on a daily basis. He's like a kid.

Anyway, I have a huge favor to ask you. I can't stay in this house now that we're over. So, could I stay with you and Amy? I know it's probably a terrible time to be asking, and I'm sorry. you guys would be stuck with me two week tops, just until I find myself an apartment.

AJ

* * *

><p>To: EngineeringMan<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

Subject: Found a Place

Hey man.

So it looks like you and Amy won't be stuck with me after all. I found a decent place sooner than I expected to. Thank you for telling me I could stay with you guys. And the phone call. You're great.

I'm going to finish packing. Hope all is still well with you.

AJ

* * *

><p>To: AJ-Turner12<p>

From:AJ-Turner12

This is a letter to you. You will not read this. I am not really sending this to you and it will sit in my inbox pathetically.

I have all of my things moved into my new place. In spite of this fact, it feels very bare. This actually mirrors how I'm feeling now. I feel so empty without you. There is a part of myself that I gave to you, and it left when you left. It's gone now that you're gone.

I never expected you to leave, and I never once imagined leaving you. I loved you so much (I still do, and I suppose that's a problem now) and I thought you were the one that I was going to spend my whole life with. But you left me for another man, and even my most basic assumptions about life feel like they've been shaken.

I might write to you again. I don't know. The thought appeals to me, but I know I need to get over you.

I hope you have a happy life with him. I say this truthfully. I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Though I wholeheartedly wish it could be me.

Maybe I will see you in the future. Again, I just don't know. But I wish you luck. Please wish me luck, too…

Sincerely,

AJ


End file.
